The Scarlet Swan
by DamonSalvatorelover7
Summary: To this day father doesn't know I have it; no one does, well accept him, the man I was forbidden to love. When the plagued and passinote pirate, a well-mannered wistful yuong women, are forced together, you get a story of passion, anger, trial, and love. Also known as The Scarlet Swan. Please R/R :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story, so please read and enjoy, for now I plan to update weekly ( I have 8 chapters written so far) this is just the prologue and first chapter ... so please read and review, I don't want to continue unless I get a response... but even one person is worth it. Hope you enjoy and I warn you that the characters (mostly Bella) may be a little OC, hopefully for the better ;)

Prologue:

My middle name was...Scarlet. Around here Scarlet isn't the best name. It's usually given to harlots, but I can assure anyone that I am not a harlot. Although my parents have an act for correct propriety, my name was a given. When I was born, I was very sick, mother and father were becoming desperate for the solution. London's best doctors couldn't fix the problem, and I was decided to be deseeded in a week or so.

Asking around, Father came across and old women. Her name was Scarlet. She said that she could cure me, father and mother brought me down in secrecy, a duke and duchess should not be seen in such circumstances. The old woman looked at me and said "Yes you're the one" she took me from my mother and whispered something under her breath and made me drink something, I instantly began getting better, father and mother were overwhelmed with joy. Before the lady gave me back she told them "Her name shall be Scarlet." Father was outraged, the name was highly improper. Mother was the one who agreed she was so thankful that I was alive. Then the lady placed a gold ring with a scarlet looking gems in crested on the front, hanging on a delicate gold chain around my neck. The name Scarlet was carved inside.

When father and mother got home, father raged over the name. They came up with a solution; my Isabella. No one should know about my middle name, and no one did. Father told me when I became of the age of 8 to throw the ring away, but I never could. To this day father doesn't know I have it; no one does, well accept him, the man I was forbidden to love, but never failed to. He knew, then again he knew everything, even then I wouldn't have thought names could define, or ruin us. Yet it seems _him_ and I have learned just that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N FIRST CHAPPY HOPE YOU LOVE ohh and all the rights and characters and such go to SM

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 1: News

Mother and father were arguing in their corridor. This would be the final battle, I thought to myself. Not a sword type battle like what the country was dealing with right now, but their ongoing argument of where I'd be sent too.

For a duchess and duke to be acting in such childlike behavior that my parents were partaking in was highly improper, but the topic was a stressed one. Pirates were beginning to overpower the seas, and London's harbors were becoming a 'favorite spot' to say the least. King James has become very adamant about their treason; I'd find it saddening if the pirates weren't lower then earth scum. They are cruel beings, greedily seeking out gold, trying to satisfy their lusts. They once burned down a whole village south of the Atlantic.

Father is a close friend of the king, and the king has given him advice to send all that is dear to him away until this mess is sorted out. Father took this to extremes, and is sending me to my Aunt Sophia in the United Kingdom. You see I'd be okay with this, but Aunt Sophia has a adopted boy just a year older than myself, 19, named Sir Jacob who thinks he has the looks of a Greek God, and thinks I'm in love with him. He's revolting, and yet every girl in that town drools over him. The only reason Mother objects is because it's 'Fathers side of the family and not hers' but as always father will win, so right now I'm packing my things. My Spanish maid Angelica was alongside me cleaning up the clothes I'd thrown to the ground that I decided were going to stay here.

"It won't be that bad"

I gave her a side long glance. "You don't know Jacob"

"That dashing fellow?"

I rolled my eyes

"He fancies you, you know, couldn't stop starring at the last suitors' ball your father threw" she continued

I threw a corset in the 3rd bag and under my breath replied "I'm sure he's 'fancied' every girl around"

Angelica tisked "You shouldn't be so judgmental maybe he'll turn out"

I scoffed "Yea, out of a girl's bed"

She gave me a scrutinizing look before replying "Watch your mouth missy, you know it's not proper to be talking down on those higher up then you"

She was right of course, and I never would have spoken a word against him infront of my parents, at least not so outrageously but I rolled my eyes anyway. I continued packing taking a dress from the closet. It was deep maroon, with a not too dipped V-neck with lace. The sleeves were to the elbow, lace dangling. The dress was tight around the curves of my top half, but waved on the out of the skirt. It was an alluring dress; I put it to me, and calculated myself in the mirror.

My mid back rich brown hair fell serenely around me, it was perfectly curly not frizzed or waved, that curl that everyone spent hours trying to create. I'd gotten envy by multiple girls because I was told I had most misty caramel eyes, they were said to be beautifully haunting. I had a nicely shaped face with well-proportioned features; my eyes were bigger than everyone else's, but that was a good thing.

I have well-toned features, I'm 5'6, with a tiny waist and flattering curves. Mother tells me I have a line of suitors, but I always turn them down. All guys want to do is get in good with a 'hot' rich girl. It was like a bidding, fathers been pushing me to choose between a few rich suitors. They've bribed him to the point, that I'm considered a prize. It's frustrating, but mother always says that's just how it is. I think that's part of fathers plan in sending me to Aunt Sophia, she's (as hard as it is to be) higher up on the scale then we are, and usually through marriage comes money.

Father and mother have been trying to convince me that Jacob is wonderful; father says he approves of him very much. I'm guessing if I don't fathers going to decide who I'm going to marry. Everything will be chosen for me; even now I'm afraid it's too late. Mothers been talking about how my wedding will be, as if its next month. My life is basically set out on a path that was not my decision. Joy.

I noticed as Angelica left the room, probably caring on with the rest of her morning choirs. I couldn't help the sigh the left my lips. I was going to miss her, even though we were never extremely close she was the only person I could confided in freely the closest thing I had to a sister or a friend for that matter. The rest of the young women around my age were to up tight and too stuck on all traditions of the day. They had no originality. You would think that they had some opinions on anything besides clothing but they didn't, and they didn't want to. They were fine on letting the men not just run their lives but their opinions too.

It was one thing to be well mannered, well spoken, and cautious to speak not because you were afraid to but because you had the curtsey to not offend those higher up then you. A smart woman learned to hold her tongue but let her mind run. Of course I wasn't always a smart girl I seem to have a hard time keeping my mouth shut. But I am better than the young ladies that surround me who were pleased to be just a trinket for their husbands to drag around and show to their friends. A trinket was the perfect word, pretty, silent, and brainless.

I shook my head of the thoughts sighing again; maybe it would be better in the new world. I thought to myself as I finished the last of my packing.

"You're already packed?" Mother glanced at the bags on my bed.

I nodded "No point in denying the inevitable."

Mother wrapped her arms around me. "Oh dear, it won't be that bad, the trip is a couple weeks"

I pulled away "I'm not talking about traveling, it's living with them"

Mother nodded "Well, I'm happy that Jacob will be there," she smiled obviously she had gotten over the fact that he wasn't her side of the family "He's actually coming over this evening."

I shuddered Ugh! "why?"

Mother looked at me confused. "To spend time with you of course, he came all the way over from New England, just to make sure your boat ride there isn't boring"

I groaned, of course he did. "So why is he coming two days early?"

Mother raised her eyebrows "Your father invited him to spend the weekend; he wants to get to know his soon to be son in law." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A loud crashing sound banged down the hall at that moment, effectively ending our consversation. Mothers spun around growling under her breath to see what had happened this time. Ranting about something like her have to fix everything.

I scoffed under my breath, like my mother could fix a broken finger nail, she was much to air headed. With out Angelica this house would be torn apart in two seconds. Thoughts of my Spanish maid only reminded me of my pending departure and thought of my new life, with that pig Jacob.

I had a sudden urge to throw something. But I resisted and breathed in a few deep calming breaths.

Yea, my whole life was being played out before me.

A/N

What did you think … like?

Next chapter you shall meet Jacob :S and a mysterious PIRATE YAY!

And the Chapter will be MUCH LONGER

Please press that little button below and review it will make me a HAPPY PANDA !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I'm feeling kind of generous becuase of all the comments :D soo here is chapter 2 HOPE YOU LOVE and PLEASE REVIW even a little 3 will please me very much! Also im trying to put a little humor in here so tell me what you think ;)

Chapter 2: The Dinner

"Isabella Are you still not done? In the name of the king child! He's already here." I dismissively waved my hand at our house keeper who stormed away in frustration.

I finished fluffing the last curl, making an exotic dangerous look. Too bad father wouldn't allow it; proper women at my age wear their hair up. So I elegantly created a water fall that ran down the back of my head across my shoulder, then ended at the mid of my ribs. It looked lovely, but not like my previously alluring hair do. I arranged the curls that fell across my face, two at the corner of my for head, the others at the side of my face, in front of my ears, and one that I refused to move, even for father, that fell across my eye. Something about it was mischievous and I liked it. I put on the final touches powder, and red lipstick.

Just then mother walked into the room. She smiled when she saw me; I had my mother's brown hair and my dad's curl. A more petite face, and curvy body shape, and tiny waist. My dad's perfectly straight teeth, but no one knows where my ghostly golden eyes came from.

"Darling there you are, Jacob is just down the stairs" She smiled joyfully. She hurried out the door; I walked elegantly behind, in a poised fashion. Walking down the stairs in a queen's strut, I saw Jacob in the corner of my eye, eye browns raised and a repulsive grin. When I reached the bottom Jacob took my hand. "You look stunning. "I rolled my eyes, Father huffed "Now don't have her out too late." Mother idolized the pair of us; I thought I was going to puke.

The house keepers opened the front door, it created a dramatic exit. In the front of the house a fancy black wooden carved carriage awaited. Jacob opened my door. Not too shortly Jacob got in on the other side. The driver whipped the horses and we were off. Jacob smiled at me. Girls may find him heart breaking gorgeous, but not me. Although tonight I could tell he cleaned up pretty nice. He usually had his long black hair in a shagy wave but tonight it looked much better neatly combed back in a pony tail laying at the back of his neck. But then you would look at his eyes brown perverted eyes, and all the charm ended there. I say that considering how he looked at me. Shaved face, clean cut features, although the nose was a bit to masculine for my taste.

Oh, and of course everyone in town knew his body. It was well toned muscled, of course other girls knew better than I. Jacob, attempted to put his arm around me. Before he even got halfway, I grabbed his arm. "Listen, you, repulsive dog, I am not a play toy, I'm not one of those girls you find at a tavern, so stay a far distance and I may spare whatever chance you have at keeping your man hood, understand?" Jacob's facial expression showed me he was a little shaken by my outburst, but he regained his swagger as fast as it had left. "I like it when you get sassy." "Just wait then, because in about an hour, you'll be in love with me."

Just then the carriage stopped, the driver came to my door and opened it, and I waited for Jacob to come around and escort me. I looked at a spacious and beautifully architected building. Torches hung outside, a bouquet of flowers in pots on either side of the door way. The sign read 'The Miss Loviette restaurant'.

"It's amazing" I whispered. Jacob looked at me concerned. Eyebrows furrowed, I questioned "What?" He shook his head "wouldn't take you for one to be amazed by such a...well building." "What's not to like?" He then looked at the building, and burst out laughing. My temper flared. "What do you find so amusing?" Jacob still half laughing replied, "It's entertaining that you would think I'd take you there." My eyebrows furrowed, "You mean we're not eating here?" He threw his head back. "Of course not."

My mouth fell open as Jacob turned and walked down the stoned street, then stopped and walked through a door, just a few buildings down this one. When I finally got myself together to walk, I found that the name of the place was 'Verne Tavern', wow; he's taking me to a pub. Hesitantly I walked in; the smell of brandy hit me, hard. I looked around, a couple of 'show girls' a female bar tender, plenty of harlots, and, of course, at least 1/3 of all the males in town. Despicable, Jacob finally caught my eye way in the front at the bar, flirting with a group of girls. I rolled my eyes and advanced there.

A couple of guys stopped me asking to buy me a drink, others actually gave me drink, most of them, however weren't sober enough to figure 'which one of me' was me. A few perverts made demining comments, some beckoned me. After 15 minutes of walking through hell, I made my way to Jacob. He was whispering in the ear of tattered, cut in the front, to show legs, French dressed, girl. The bar tender kept handing them drinks, Jacob was more than happy to down them within the minute. By the time he realized I was there he had two empty glasses in front of him.

"Well hello there. Victoria," He turned to the red head, "this is Isabella." The red head smiled," Ahh, the serious one." I raised my eyebrows. "I am not serious!" Victoria giggled into Jacob's ear, he grinned. "Yea I don't think she's had a drink in her life." I folded my arms across my chest." that's because alcohol can turn anyone into a scoundrel." I paused, giving him a mocking smile "Then again some of them were already that way." Jacob glared just as the bar tender brought him another. He snapped his fingers. "Miss? Would you please get both these lovely ladies a drink?" His eyes never left mine

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Jacob smiled "My dear, I only wish to let you enjoy a good time, and come out of that petty comfort zone of yours" My stare turned cold. Victoria laughed uneasily. "Jacob remembers that thing...that I wanted to show you?" Jacob winked at me then turned to Victoria to respond. "Yea, I think you said it was...urgent."

Wow, and I'm the one being courted, I wonder how many girls he's done this to on an outing. This just added to how I feel about Jacob. He's what we'd call 'shady'. Right as Jacob left, the bar tender came back with two over flowing drinks. She sat them down at then glanced at the empty chair beside me.

"Again?" She chuckled, "Just like last night." Then she looked back at me. "Well...drink up kid." My eyes widened "you expect me to drink these?" The bar tender nodded "They're already paid for, and the boss gets angry with wasters, trust me you don't want to be on his bad side." Before I could protest she was gone. Great now I have to drink two huge cups of Barley...I eyed the barley slowly after a moment, muffled noise around me as I zoned in on the beverage. The foam settling slowly, the coldness of the drink caused what looked to be water droplets creating a slippery trail on the glass. My tongue danced behind my lips, it looked quite refreshing, and I had never had one before. (LOL, Comparison intended XD I coudln't help myself) One or two couldn't hurt, could they? I was leaving wasn't I? I should have one night to enjoy myself shouldn't I? Yeah!...so I did.

After the first 2 cups everything was a haze, the bar tender kept the drinks coming, after the 6 drink, I stopped keeping count, Jacob hadn't come back yet neither had the red head so I figured hey why not a few while I wait. The tavern was getting pretty crazy by then. The music turned into folk, it wasn't very great even through intoxicated ears, but that didn't keep me from dancing. Now I don't know why dancing on the table was such an appealing idea, but I got on. My moves aren't very slick right now, but the table felt like it was. I almost slipped and fell off at least 20 times. It wasn't till a couple of generally attractive guys tried to get on the table and dance with me, that I realize what a bad idea this was.

Once I got down I noticed the large crowd I'd attracted, yet once I was off, a couple other people got on, and the crowd stayed. There were only a few people at tables, besides the dancing one. I plopped myself down at the bar. "I'll have whatever I had last time" I mumbled

The bartender nodded, she came back shortly with what I was told was a 'shot'. Whatever it was, I was drinking it. I went to reach for it, but missed when an unexpected hand took it first. I turned to scorn whoever had just taken my drink, but words were caught in my throat when I saw the guy. He was breath taking.

Dark brown tousled hair. The slight hints of auburn only enhanced his extremely electrifying deep jade eyes defined cheek bones, and no one had ever been gifted with such a structured jaw. His lips were alluring he had a very well cut and styled goatee then I saw it, something about it was mysteriously enchanting, he had a scar about two inches in length and very thin, on the right side of his face, it stretched from the tip of his cheek bone to his temple.

It somehow added to this dangerous look that he so beautifully pulled off. His clothes weren't trashy or classy. He wore a red black stepped shirt and black vest with tight black pants and black boots. Why, he looked like…well I don't know how to put it...rich sailor? But no, he couldn't possibly be a sailor he was to...different. Hey Isabella! Apprarentley i talked to myself when I was intoxicated, He took your shot! Remember, your shot, your best friend. Tell him whose boss! I directed myself.

"Excuse me, you just took my drink." I prayed my words weren't slurred. Then he smiled. It was dazzling, white perfectly straight, a king's grin. Who was this man? "Sorry love, but it seems you've had enough drinks already tonight." I had to re-focus myself and stop staring at him to retort, as I was about to the bar tender walked by, not without giving this man the 2nd glance of course, "Miss," The bar tender walked to me. I smiled politely. "Would you get me another shot, seems this... man, over here, doesn't have enough educate to know that he should leave what is not his own, alone." I smiled scornfully at him. The bar tender nodded.

"Educate?" the man laughed, it was a melodious tune. "I'm the one without educate, and yet I'm probably the only sober person in this place." I rolled my eyes "I'm sober." He smiled mischievously. "You're not sober enough to not slur your words, in fact love, you're probably drunk enough to go home with a total stranger." I raised an eyebrow. I think, or hope, maybe it was a twitch." What are you implying?" His smile turned into a wicked grin, "There are a lot of bad people around here that would take advantage of people like you, rich, beautiful...

He said I was beautiful!

...drunk, in fact, there's even..." A dangerous glint entered his gaze "...pirates" I tried to keep myself steady. "Well then...I'm glad I have someone taking me home" I slurred terribly, I drank another shot. "And who might that be love?"

I looked around and Jacob was out of sight. "He's umm." I felt dizzy. "He's, well. He's...I uhhh." I started tipping. My vision fading, I thought I'd soon feel the pain of hitting the ground in seconds, but steady muscular arms caught me. I managed to open my eyes for a second, and it was him, he was carrying me out the door. Before I could protest I faded into blackness. All I heard was a quiet chuckle and vacant voices. "Are you taking her back to the boat?" "No" he whispered "I know where she lives, I'm just going to sneak her back in." "Why?" "Never mind why, get back to the crew!" Then I fell asleep all together.

A/N sooo what do you think of smokin Edward and slimey Jacob REVIEWS MEAN SOONER UPDATES WHICH MEANS MORE PIRATEY EDWARD-NESS


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Here is Chapter 3 I apologize it is kinda short, but maybe I'll update later this week… you never know… you could always bribe me ;) (I DO LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS)

Edwardlover- Thanks :D I thought so to

reader- Hahaha well, read below and we'll see how honorable her is :P (but yes he is going to be a little better mannered then what original pirates would be, we don't want to make him to OC.)

June- thank you so much for you reviews and no that fire was not him and you will just have to wait and read about the ring ;)

everyone else who reviewed many thanks I giggle like a little school girl when I read these :D I try to reply to at least a few of the comments because I want all you readers to know that I read them and appreciate all feedback so please continue to do so. :D

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 3: Hiding in the shadows

"Ugh!" I groaned.

I felt groggy, and well, hung-over. What in the kings' name happened last night? I only vaguely remember. I didn't dare open my eyes in fear of where I might be. I had only two semi-vivid memories. One when "Sir" Jacob had left, the other of an extraordinarily handsome man talking to me, and I believe took me home (or at least I was hoping it was home...)

Home or wherever I was, I still hadn't opened my eyes, but the curiosity was driving me wild. All I hoped was for it to be somewhere familiar. This is it I thought, time to take a peek at where my drunken adventures had taken me. I opened one eye, my headache beating like infested drums. I could hardly see, so I opened the other eye. A white painted wall and ceiling. 2 black wood dressers, a black powder table, and scarlet rose vases all around. The bed I was laying on, black wood and scarlet sheets. It was...my room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I rubbed my blurry eyes. Hearing a sloshy like sound, of a silky fabric moving against itself. I glanced down at my attire. I was in my night gown. My eyebrows furrowed, how did that happen? I don't even remember getting home let alone changing. My gut twisted. The alternative explanation wasn't all too proper. Suddenly a figure swept in, draped the curtains, set a tray of tea on my bed side table and quickly retrieved clothes from my closet. It was my maid. She laid the clothes on the bed, and quickly left, but not without saying anything. "Your father is expecting you, breakfast is in the garden."

Soon I was alone with my room again. What had happened to me last night? The ideas were endless and terrifying, I finally settled on being grateful I was here. It could have been Jacob that had brought me back, but the chances of that were very slim so I continued to assume I got home due to mystery man. All I had to thank was the memory of him, and what a smoldering memory that was. What a shame I'll never see him again.

I rapidly got dressed, threw my divine curls up and glided to the gardens. The smell of orchids and roses hit me hard, and I heard the loud but unmistakable sound of my mother's voice as I neared the alcove of the garden, the noise only reminding me of my hangover. A stone pathway led to the terrace, hand carved. At least three fields of flowers and draping widow trees trapped us. It was mystifying.

My eyes caught a nicely dressed table, but the people sitting by it...were even more so. My father, mother, the duke of Ireland and his duchess, the Queen and King of Phoenix, and countless other imperials. Then there was George... I definitely did not like where this was going. My mother got up from her seat next to fathers. She put on a smile, and kissed my cheek. "Your late" She whispered. I returned the false smile and found myself being gestured to an empty seat next to George. Once I was seated father rose from his seat and smiled broadly.

"My lovely daughter, she has become a fine woman." I relaxed a bit. "And Jacob... " Never mind, my stomach twisted at just the mention of his name. "...You've always been like a son to me." Jacob stood as well. "Well, I think maybe that term could become a 'is' rather 'then' like?" He moved his chair out of the way, turned to face me, and knelt at my side. Oh dear king, please tell me he's not..."My lovely Isabella, we've known each other for a long time, but I feel that we still have so much to learn, but love has no boundaries, Miss Isabella will you marry me?"

My mother put her hand to her heart and swooned, her and father held hands. Jacob pulled out a ring, more like a rock, who knew diamonds came in that size? I burst out laughing, the crowd went numb. I looked at Jacob, "It's, it's a joke right?" he had to be kidding, I knew this would happen some day, but I thought I would have some time to think of a way to get out of it. Besides Jacob could handle a family he could barely handle himself. Jacob just smiled at me . "No my beloved, this is real." Wow he must have been thick to interpreted my stament as a "Ooh my charming prince this is to perfect to be real?" when it was obviously more of a "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Everyone in the crowd continued to stare at me as if I was turning into a fish right before their eyes. What was I supposed to do? I stood up. I cleared my throat. This was obviously one of those moments where I should have kept my mouth shut. "Do excuse me for a moment"

I rushed out of the garden and took another path to the pond, I sat down on a stone bench. "Great, now everyone likes the shady cheat." I groaned and tossed a rock in the pond, it wasn't till another rock flew into it as well that I realized I wasn't alone. I took a deep breath and looked behind me bracing myself. No one. Then I turned back to the pond, and let out a small quite odd frightened noise. The man from last night had suddenly appeared in front of me leaning against nearby tree.

"Are you always this easily frightened?" My attitude instantly shot up "Are you always this creepy?" The man still in the shadow, let out a dark but I'll albeit lovely chuckle, "Oh you have no idea, Doll" I rolled my eyes. "Your charms are long overdue." The man leaned on one side, on the tree, arms folded over his chest. "Is that so?" I nodded confidently, "It is in fact." The man cocked his head to the side. "My dear, if I were in the wanting to seduce you, I'd have you swooning by now, it's by your own safety I chose not to." I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so?" "It is in fact." he stated mocking my early statement "and your denial that you're not attracted to me is intriguing."

My eyes widened. "Are you saying I have a...that I …fancy you?" "Not in those specified words, but if YOU say so then...yes" I rolled my eyes, "This conversation is over." The man bowed. "Always the woman's wishes" I smiled fakely, and got up to leave when he said, "Oh, and your welcome." I stopped then turned to him. "For what, what do I owe the pleasure of such manners?" The man already leaving said over his shoulder. "Last night, getting you home wasn't the easiest task to preform, but it had its perks." He paused as an amused smile cut his lips. "Cute nightgown by the way." With that he slipped into the forest.

A/N PLEASE R/R


	5. Chapter 5

A/NSorry for the long wait (Thanks for the many reviews love reading your comments and opinions)

This was one of the most fun chapters to write XD hope you enjoy. Keep commenting and I'll keep updating

***update** sorry for the bad spelling, it was much to late at night ... :/ or early in the morning to be trying to edit ... well anyway here is

the next chapter spelled correctly :D (ohhh and of course I own nothing but my story line)

Chapter 5: Deloss

"You look delicious," Jacob whispered in my ear as he laid a hand very low on my waist escorted me to breakfast.

I glared at him before I hurriedly pulled away from his wandering hands. " pretentious pig, keep your hands off me. "

He shrugged, "that's what you say now."

We sat down at the table and in my opinion had a very awkward breakfast. Mother was on the verge of tears, because of my departure that would soon take place. Father was just happy I was engaged. They were obviously blindsided to how I truly felt, and to add to it Jacob was trying to make all kinds of inappropriate gestures and comments, and it must have come across as us being insanely in love or something, because mother and father only laughed.

Breakfast was finally over, and I had 2 hours to myself before going head first into hell. My life was going to change dramatically now, and if that was good or bad I'll find out soon. I was officially packed with only minutes to spare to think of a game plan on how to stay away from Jacob, or send him running. There was no alternative, there wasn't even the slightest chance that my parents would allow me to refuse him so I had to find a way for Jacob to break off the engagement, I'd just have to torture him I guess. I was shook out of my musings by the sound of hooves coming up to the house.

I came down the stairs my maid Angelica followed caring 2 large bags full of my belongings. This was it, I was leaving. Sir Jacob and my mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, when I reached them, mother threw her arms around me and hastily whispered her good bye, father did the same just less emotion. Jacob gestured for me to take his arm, and had I not been raised as a proper lad would have gladly punched him, but mother and father waited for me to take it, so I did. Silently grumbling the whole way. We reached the carriage, and the driver put my bags in it, and as if to prove how the rest of my life would be Jacob opened my door, but before I could take one step forward he quickly hoped in and settled down in his seat laying his back and sitting in a very ungentle-manly fashion. Scoffing at myself for expecting any different. I quickly got in after him instead of waiting for the coachman to help me. As the door closed Jacob shot up and said "Oh my dear Isabella my apologies, I'm not use to having a lady around, would you please forgive for my awful behavior?"

"You can stop with the act, there isn't anyone around." I said as the carriage began moving.

"What act?"

I rolled my eyes, "The one where you pretend you're actually a gentleman."

Jacob smiled...almost sweetly. "It's not an act, I'm engaged, and things are going to change." He said the words so genuinely I almost believed him, and then I remembered. This is Jacob.

"Uh hu, you probably have the schedule for the girls you're seeing this week."

He shrugged, "I'm not married yet."

"You're unbelievable"

He smiled baring his teeth.

The ride to the docks was miserable, topics and topics passed us by, and when I was almost sure he'd attempted to talk about everything, surprisingly enough an intriguing conversation actually came up.

"So..." Jacob said then sipped his glass of rum that the driver offered him. "At the bar last week..."

The first thing that came to mind was: Mystery man. "What about it?"

Jacob eyed his glass, obviously taking time to choose his words. "I saw you, making...conversation, with a man."

My heart picked up a few paces. The fact that I was excited at the thought of him shocked me. "What about him?" I tried hiding my eagerness.

Jacob eyed me funny. "You looked at him...so, I don't know, it was different then I've seen you."

Trying not to blow my cover I retorted with a. "Yea, I was highly intoxicated thanks to you."

Jacob rolled his eyes and scoffed. "It was alcohol that made you talk, but not act the way you did with him. You were...interested, it was. Interesting."

I furrowed my eyebrows; I wanted to deny the accusation...but I couldn't bring the right words to my lips so instead I decided on a safer approach one that kept the attention on Jacob "What getting jealous are we?"

Jacob drank more rum. "Oh my little Bellsie, do what you wish, but I know you'll come back to me."

And like that the conversation went sour, and soon ended. Jacob drank, and I watched the streets of London pass me by in silence. Goodbye London. I thought to myself. Then the carriage stopped and a fresh salty smell washed over me. It was time, we were at the dock. The driver carried my belongings to the boat, in which I noticed was fairly high class, my taste, and obviously a lot of other rich-pretty, looking girls, as well. Jacob probably took that into account.

"Let me guess, you handpicked this boat?"

Jacob smiled 'gamingly' the smile he used to conjure a woman. "Aren't you glad, I know I am?"

I rolled my eyes, "Looks like a they're quite a few young men as well...probably tied to those girls."

Jacob was walking away and as he did spoke under his breath, "I do enjoy a challenge" I continued to walk forward and pretend to not have heard his comment. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. We were both soon headed onto the boat with the rest of the passengers.

Looking over the railing you could see so much better from the higher vantage point, the dark murky water seemed like it went on for ages until it finally dissolved into the dark and bloated clouds in the sky. In the opposite direction you could see much of London, and the fog melt into the houses nearby. You could also see the whole of the dock, which seemed unsettlingly calm, something was out of order, and there were no guards around, and obviously no commotion...like the quiet before a terrible storm. Maybe that was what it was, the calm before my terrible storm. I quickly took in the rest of the scenery counting only five boats were in the harbor, 2 completely unoccupied that looked to have been in a battle or an accident. The other 2 were fishing boats. They were all small compared to ours, which looked...armed? From the looks of the cannons. Extremely fancy , everything wood was hand carved blackwood, a few articulate art works, red and black bleeding hearts, it was beautiful, it even looked like real gold outlining the rims.

There was at least 40 corridors for the passenger and a barracks for the crew, and from the look of the crowd, they were all going to be full. I glanced at the crewmen. That's when I noticed it, they were all rugged, looking like they'd been through hell and back, and I've seen people in the royal navy, that didn't even look this bad. That's when I saw it on a crewman's hand, R.P.T, horror swept over me, as I realized what was going on, I had no time to think just react.

"PIRATES, THEY'RE PIRATES!"

Chaos rippled through out the boat, the crew had reacted as quickly as I spoke grabbing and restraining passengers. The crew pulled their guns and swords on the passengers. That's when things got out of control. Five passengers jumped off the boat, a few tried fighting, and they all slumped to the floor, dyeing quickly. Jacob ran behind me, as a crew member came at us with a knife, I instinctively ducked and grabbed the sword from his pocket and stabbed his foot, he yelped and I pushed him over the rail and he sank into the sea. Stunned for a second by my own actions I watched as he came back up just to be dragged back under by another wave. I dropped the sward I had been holding and slowly backed away from the railing, and was quickly grabbed from behind by another crew member and tied up.

Soon we were all outnumbered; every last passenger was tied to the rails. Grinning pirates staring back at us. "Great boat choice." I grunted, not needing to control the urge to punch him because my hands were already tied behind my back. "Oh I'm sorry the boat tickets didn't say Pirates aboard!" Jacob retorted…a little bit too loud. A bulky African came towards us with a snare curling his lips. He raised his hand to hit, and before it connected with either of us I burst "I demand to speak with your captain". Hesitantly the pirate lowered his hand and a satanic smile crept the corners of his mouth. The crew laughed around him, no humor involved. I sunk back a little bit, afraid of what they found so funny, but it didn't last long.

"I" I said regaining my confidence, "Demand to speak with your captain." trying my best to look intimidating and serious. Though with my hair falling out and blowing all over the place I don't think it quite worked. The pirate smiled, "Very well." I'm not sure what possessed me to think that my speaking to the captain would help, but it seemed better then to tied up to the railing wandering what they planned to do with us. The man then nodded his head and a scrawny pale boy came rushing with a knife and sliced the ropes binding me. Rubbing my now bruised wrists I glared at the bulky man, he only shrugged and grabbed my arm dragging me in the opposite direction I came. I hurled all my strength in the opposite direction trying to get out of his firm grip, he didn't budge in fact he was laughing as was the rest of the crew. "I don't need to be dragged like a bag of potatoes." I almost yelled at him. His gripped tightened on my arm showing he wouldn't be letting up but surprised me when His gruff voice replied "then keep up." I stopped fighting after that and tried my best to keep up with his hulking steps ignoring his hand that never left my wrist.

We soon advanced to staircases that lead to a nicely sculpted door, fancy. He knocked on the door twice, then twisted the knob gesturing me to stay out, he went in shutting the door behind him. Not soon after did he return a smug smile on his face. He then threw me in the room slamming the door behind me.

Stumbling, into the room I quickly grabbed onto the nearest object, which happened to have me clinging to a nearby statue. It was a priceless artifact clearly, what kind of pirate keeps such tasteful art? When I finally regained my balance and my confidence I stood up tall and faced the front of the room. It was a beautiful. Freshly shined gold rimed the outline of the room. A metallic brown swift brushed stroke designed the wall. Leather hand crafted furniture, a day bed, desk and a few chairs carefully scattered throughout the room. A few statues here and there and paintings.

On the desk was a few scattered maps a compass, two and half empty bottles of some strong liquor which I would bet my wardrobe on that it was rum. Figures quite a clique for a pirate, but that seemed to be the only one, for everything else in this room seemed sophisticated. I continued my look around the room noticing behind the desk was what looked to be a cupboard with sliding glass doors that contained rows and rows of shelved alcohol. The top of it had fancy glass cups and a glass alcohol holder one that looked like the one my father kept hidden in his personal office. Then my attention was fully on the darkly dressed man whose back was to me. He was muscular and lean you could tell even with him fully clothed. His height was around a foot taller than myself which made him around 6' 3". He had dark short tousled hair with a slight curl that was healthy and full. He looked extremely attractive even from the back and the way he held himself, like a lion stalking his pray poised yet dangerous, it was all oddly familiar.

I watched as he poured a drink into two glass cups he downed one and held up one gesturing it towards me with his back still turned. I didn't take it. After a moment a seductive chuckle escaped him and he quickly downed the one he offered me. Him pouring another I couldn't help but express my opinion on drinking.

"Really? Your third and it hasn't even been a total of five minutes?" There again was that alluring chuckle, drinking the one he'd just poured he turned around raising an eyebrow, "Well, if you may recall I can hold my liquor."

MYSTERY MAN! He was here right in front of me, the man in the garden of my house! The one that brought me home. Not only that he was a pirate, and not just a pirate a CAPTAIN PIRATE! What is the probability? What's the explanation? That's what I wanted to know. "Your,.. an ...YOU and.. I. You tricked me!"

He shook his head in denial then smiled with a twinge of charm ruining his innocent facade. "I did nothing of the sort, you were distressed, the least I could do was bring your drunken self-home. Oh and I never got a thank you." My face reddening I replied, "And the changing of my clothes that must have been so tough for a gentlemen like you."

Raising an eyebrow he then put on a distressed look, "Oh you have no idea of the difficulties!" He paused as if to considering his next words, but continued with a sly smile "the corset was the hardest, " then he winked and gave a no teeth side smile showing his lined dimples. "But no worries" he said lifting up his now empty glass "for I know my way around them." Glaring I advanced on him. In an angry whisper I said, "Get me and all these innocent people off this ship, or I swear I -." I went to jab him in his well-muscled chest while saying the last, but he caught my wrist cutting me off, and pulled me closer, he leaned down and whispered oh so lightly , " Don't ever threaten me." his voice held a tinged of insanity.

A chorus of shivers shot through me, a dangerous scent filled the room, and I stood still clearly intimidated, he lingered momentary I could feel his cool breath on my neck the intensely enchanting smell of musk and mint rushed around me, I could feel him smiling an felt vulnerable again. He slowly pulled away and sure enough from the corner of my eye I saw him smile, but there was no hint of humor.

He looked at me with the same intense jade eyes I remembered from the bar, I couldn't handle the eye contact , it was like he was gazing into my soul, I quickly averted my eyes. Standing still, no muscle moving through my entire body except for my heart, and even then. After a long silence he moved back to the alcohol and drank two glasses within the minute. I suddenly felt as though I was out of place, what was I supposed to do now, how in the world did I talk myself into thinking I could have done anything, I'm only a lady, a not even that most of the time . In a nervous habit I twisted the scarlet ring on my middle finger on my left hand.

"What is that?" He said suddenly moving towards me reaching for my hand which I quickly hid from him in instinct. "Nothing." His eyes locked mine calculative, I held my hand behind my back, my heart racing, no one had ever really noticed, and if they had it would be a silly little comment referring to how pretty it was. Eyes never leaving mine he reached behind me and I slid to the side. Raising and eyebrow he did it again, and again I dodged.

Giving a sideway no teeth smile he leaned against a nearby wall folding his arms over his vested chest. "Come now, let's not be a tease." he said going back his good humor back in record time. Smiling politely I couldn't help the retort leave my lips, "Yes well you're too easy anyway." He clenched his chest, and winced, "That was just hurtful." Laughing he advanced me not sparing space, "Now let's see that little trinket of yours, yes?"

I turned to the side guarding the ring, "No, it is none of your concern what is around my finger." only considering for a split second what it would be like if it were his concern. Scoffing he slid his hand down my unprotected arm, "You were very sweet last night. Very…" He contemplated for a moment trying to grasp a word. "…Trusting."

My breath caught in my throat, what worried me the most is I didn't remember at all, all I knew is from what he told me. "You didn't" I said sure of myself, "You wouldn't" There was something about him, I didn't know what but I just knew he wouldn't. Looking away he replied, "No I didn't." Relief swept through me. I smiled briefly as he looked away. "But you." He said turning back to me a sudden switch of emotion, he smiled. "Your here now my dear, scarlet is it?"

That's all he needed to say before I blew my top, and I swear my mother would have fallen over and died for my poor language "You arrogant bastard! How do you know my name? What do you want with these people!" Remaining surreally calm he smiled looking at the ground, chuckling under his breath to an obvious joke that I wasn't a part of. While he was still looking away I grabbed the nearest thing to me, it happened to be what I had caught onto earlier to catch my balance which looked like an antique lamp. His loss I thought before I went to swing it as hard as I could at his head, putting all my force in it I swung, and it stopped abruptly, white knuckles wrapping their attached fingers around it. I dropped the lamp.

Deciding to find a new tactic I gave into the quick idea of just going for a punch, he caught my wrist and spun me into him hold my hand behind my back, his chest to my back, I went to kick behind me hoping to cause at least some pain, but all I got was air, he had easily slid to the side by a wall, and was now in front of me. Raising both eyebrows and smiling mockingly. I grunted swinging my free arm at his face, which as you'd have guessed he caught as well and with no more than two complicated foot movements switched spots with me, my back to the wall both arms above my head, his hands holding my wrists against the wall.

Moving violently I tried to shake myself of his grip and this sudden feeling that swept over me. Damn it Scarlet, this is no time to be thinking about how intensely wonderful he smells, and how fit that body is…and…Stop! I scrutinized myself in a panic.

That's when it happened, I finally made eye contact with him, and he was staring down on me.

This time the look was different it wasn't an epitome of emptiness swimming in a sea of jade there was , wanting, damage, secrets, the more we gazed into each other the more the world around me dissolved as did the barrier that he had been hiding behind, or maybe it was nothing and I was just looking too much into it, to confused and captivated by him to think properly. Slowly sliding my gaze down from his eyes to his lips I felt this sudden urge to—then the door swung open.

Both our heads snapping to the direction of the door, we sprung apart. I was clearly embarrassed, my face burning. He was as always composed showing no emotion, and the man who had barged in was obviously confused. "I'm uhh, sorry it interrupts Captain, but...Uhh." I quickly tried to interject, "No it you weren't, we weren't, I mean I—". "What's going on Michael?" He asked swiftly cutting me off.

Michael still looking between me and the Captain, still held his confused look but refocused on the captain. Mike had shaggy blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and was tall and a little stringy, but clearly had some muscle. He spoke a little more sure this time, "There's a…uncooperative passenger who demands to speak with you," Nodding he followed Mike out and I assumed that was my cue, "What's his name?", "He claims to be a duke, Jacob something or the other. " Replied Mike. My eyes widened what had Jacob gotten himself into? My mind flashing to what just barley happened I couldn't help but wonder what had I gotten myself into?

Trying to keep up with their pace I practically ran after them, following them back to the deck. From the distance I could hear a group of laughing and a man in an outrage, "I am better than all of you show some respect!" Yup it was Jacob for sure. "Really?" Said a clearly amused pirate "Well what if I break that pretty little face, what will you do then prince charming?" The crew laughed, Jacob now in view was being held on either side by two bulky laughing men. Jacob had a look of disgust, "Where is this tough Captain of yours huh? Where is this legendary sailor that you so highly speak of? Because all I see—"

Smiling the captain leaned against the rail amused, Michael stopped and smiled watching as well, Jacob continued, "He talks a big game, but mine is bigger," I couldn't help the groan that left my lips at listing to Jacob's childish squabble, another ripple of laughter shot threw everyone, besides the red faced duke who looked like he was about to blow, " He takes in an innocent young girl to torcher, were is Isabella anyway, I demand to speak with her as well."

The captain as what I started referring to him as for I still didn't know his name, continued to lean lazily on the rail replied, "You make a lot of demands." Jacob turned to our direction first laying eyes on him then the pirate Michael then me. "Let me guess you're the captain?" He nodded, "On a good day that's what they call me." His playful tone was slightly coated with danger, that hint of insanity that I had noticed was back in his voice. "Now on a bad day. Well you may want to worry."

Jacob only seemed slightly shaken and looked cautiously around him at the wicked grinning crew. The captain laughed, but the tone never really reached humor. "Now what is all this rambling about?" He advanced towards Jacob and the group surrounding him. Jacob looked on either side of him and shook his arm, the two bulky men exchanged a look with the captain, who nodded, and the men let go, Jacob dropped to the floor. He suddenly shot up straightening his clothes and dusting off himself clearly embarrassed of the display.

He stood up tall trying to look bold; the captain raised an eyebrow clearly amused. "Mr.…?" Jacob trailed waiting for the someone to fill in the blank. "Edward Anthony Deloss De- *clears throat*, however to you, Captain." Jacob rolled his eyes, "Come now, and give me your last name." Deloss analyzed Jacob with hard eyes, something about what Jacob had said set Edward off somehow. Jacob recognizing the sudden change of attitude and pressed his point, "Now, now, captain, it's just a name, is it too low class? Perhaps your parents weren't very good people hmm? Maybe your father was a drunk and your mother a harlot?" Jacob smiled barley containing laughter acting like he always did when he found just exactly the right button to push, but Edward didn't react like most, instead he burst out laughing along with the crew, it wasn't an amused laugh it was dark and cynical.

He then suddenly stopped abruptly pulled his gun out swiftly and placed it only inches in front of Jacob's face, a dangerous and striking look crossed his face, no one moved. Deloss cocked his head to the side and his eyes never left Jacob's, I saw his finger slowly pulling the trigger and felt myself panic, there was nothing to do but react, so I did, like always without thinking. my last though being ohh crap I need a filter!

Jumping frantically between Jacob and the gun, it was barely half an inch away from my face. Everyone wore shocked expressions, even the passengers, no one dare spoke. Then mine and Edward's eyes locked and like before the world dissolved around us. Then it happened again that open connection like he could see into my soul, like everything I'd built up was torn down. He gazed into me like no one ever had, or could, besides the fact that if given the choice I'd never allow them to. Then reality set in, and I remembered a gun was still pointed at my face.

As quietly as I could I whispered, "Edward," His eyes softened, but only I could see it, "You're not this person." His expression gave away to me he was at war here. Something inside him wanted to believe that I was right but then the other part didn't actually want me to be. Once again I began to question one my sight, was I just making up the bond I seemed to have with him, this connection where I could read his eyes like an open book, is that even possible. And second my sanity! Who jumps in front of a crazed, albeit incredibly attractive, yet insanely dangerous pirate who is pointing a gun at their face, DAMN filter.

Still surprisingly he slowly slid the gun away from me, everyone's mouths dropped, this would clearly cause some talk, not as much as what happened next, Edward moved the gun away from me and directly to the side of him his eyes never leaving mine, there a little ways away to the side of him was a severely angry passenger gun in hand and cocked, without a second to lose a gun shot went off and the passengers shrieked (the girls anyway).

I jumped for Edward without thought, a sudden fear washed over me, and the thought that I'd lost him struck me, I'd never had such an emotion for anyone, like I did in this very moment thinking he was dead. He and I tumbled to the ground and the deck broke out into chaos again, the guards getting passengers under control. Beside me was Jacob knife in hand pointed at Edward, my eyes widened and I sat in front of Edward who was trying to sit up clearly confused at why I'd done what I had.

"Jacob don't!" I shrieked staying directly between Edward and him. Edward put both his hands on my waste and lifted me up with him, "Relax" He whispered lightly in my ear and moved me behind him. Jacob smiled, "You almost shot me." Edward nodded, "But I didn't." Jacob frowned, "…but you almost did." Edward nodded again an amused smile playing his lips, "But I didn't" Jacob faltered for a second starting to say "But you alm.." and clearly that's all he needed within 5 seconds Edward had the knife and Jacob flat on his back. Edward knelt down on one knee and casually pointed the knife at Jacob, "But I didn't." Jacob nodded frantically agreeing.

Jacob stood up brushing himself off the deck had re-gained control, and the crew had them focused on the captain who nodded towards Jacob and the crew grabbed him taking him with the others. Edward passed the middle of everyone and spoke stern and serious. "Now you are all on my ship and there are only 3 rules I go by," He looked at Jacob, "1 and I'll say it bluntly, my word goes end of story, 2 you follow the daily system I give you: Everyone reports to the dining courters for every meal, no one leaves this ship, and ect,." He paused and looked at me, "3, No one is to go into my courters." He glanced around him, "Do we have an understanding?" Everyone nodded, "Very well then everyone to a room." He pointed to the staircase to the corridor.

A/N Sorry once again for the long wait hope the longer chapter makes you feel better

what do you think

like edwards added middle name? (I'm thinking about haveing HER call him that)

Did you like there little scene?

anything confusing ?

any favorite lines?

anything you hate?

anything you wish me to improve on?

I love all comments even critiques XD

MORE YUMMY EDWARD COMMING SOON (and he is inspired by reviews so do please push the little button down below)


End file.
